


You've Never...

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Talks of Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Colson couldn't believe that no one had ever made her orgasm.





	You've Never...

Y/N falls on the couch next to Kells, huffing. “That’s it. I’m never having sex again. Forget it!”  
Kells looks up from the blunt he was rolling, “no sex? Ever? Why?”  
“Why?” She scoffs, “because all men do is think about their own needs and could give a fuck if I had an orgasm.”  
He nearly drops the blunt he was trying to finish rolling. “you’ve never…” He trails off.  
She looks sideways a bit to look at him slightly. “Never had an orgasm? Bingo. Never once in my life.”  
With the actual confirmation of where his thoughts had led, he drops the blunt on the table. Thankfully, with it being so close to being done, nothing happens to it. “You’re telling me, that a guy has never given you an orgasm when you deserve fucking mind blowing orgasms.” Seeing her nod, he stands up. “That’s fucking stupid and crazy. Any guy would be lucky to even talk to you for a minute and the fact that not a single guy you’ve slept with has been able to give you an orgasm just tells me they’re fucking dicks.”  
Y/N nods, “I’ve tried everything too.”

“I already known you’ve been fingered. I mean, I can’t count how many times I’ve seen you look at my fingers or Rook’s.” Y/N rolls her eyes, but nods. “Have you ever been eaten out?”  
She shakes her head, “no guy has ever bothered.”  
“But, you’ve given some head. They should of returned the favor.”  
Y/N shrugs, “I offered the blowjobs not them.”

The topic of Y/N’s sex life didn’t come up until a few weeks later. And with all the traveling they had been doing, Y/N had forgotten that it ever took place. Kells, however didn’t forget.

He glanced around before leaning down so that his arms were resting on the back of the couch, making sure that his lips were close to Y/N’s ear, but eyes trained on her laptop screen. Making it look like he’s just asking about what she’s doing. “Meet me in my room at 10.” He whispers.  
Y/N’s eyebrows furrow, the only indication that she heard him as she keeps her eyes on her laptop. “why?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Of course.”  
“My room, 10.” He glances down at her hands, seeing her tap three times, he’s quick to hide his grin at the non verbal yes.

Y/N glances around nervously, three hours later. Rapping her knuckles on the hotel room door, four times.  
Kells opens it quickly, standing in a pair of sweats. He looks at her, seeing her nerves. His eyes narrow, wondering why she’s nervous. “We need to talk.” He says quietly, voice low.  
She nods, starting to pace the room, as soon as the door closes, bottom lip in between her teeth.

“I said no to him. He thought that he could just offer me more money, but the same job and I would come running, but I said no.” Y/N’s eyes stay focused on the floor, not noticing his confused expression.  
“What do you mean?” He asks, anger creeping its way into his system.  
Y/N takes a deep breath. “You guys are my family and I wasn’t about to leave you guys. Especially when he was just offering me a job to get to you. Which for a man his age is immature then again, his reason for hating you is also immature.”  
Kells grabs her gently by the shoulders, stopping her from pacing. “Who offered you a job, Y/N?”  
Now, she looks at him confused. “Marshall Mathers, that’s why I thought you wanted to talk.”  
The anger that was once slowly creeping in him, took control over him completely. “He offered you a job?”  
“Yes.”

Without a thought towards what he was doing, his plans for the night flying out the window. His hands slip to Y/N’s waist as he draws her closer. Lips touching for the first time as he loses practically all control. A growl leaving his mouth, when she whines as he breaks away from the kiss. Placing open mouthed kisses down her neck before getting to her covered collar bone.

“Do you trust me?” He whispers, breathing hitting her skin.  
“Yes.” She replies.

He sinks to his knees, hands moving down Y/N’s body before he takes her hands and puts them on his shoulders. “Just tap and I’ll stop, okay?”  
She nods, breathless from what’s happening.  
Looking up at her for a few seconds, he moves his hands to her shirt. Arms stretching up, as he works on unbuttoning it top to bottom.

A groan nearly escapes him when he sees the black estxx bra she’s wearing. Hands moving to lightly touch at the fabric.

“I can’t believe you have this.”  
She looks at him slightly amused, “I have everything you’ve ever put out. I need the bra for the collection.”

His hands move to her lower back, pushing her closer. Before he can make the move himself, she slips off the unbuttoned shirt, the first of many articles of clothing to hit the floor.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” He breathes, pressing kisses up her stomach and chest. Looking her in the eyes, Colson places an open mouthed kiss on the top of each of her breasts. Y/N’s head falling back, as her grip on his shoulders tighten.

“Can I take this off?” He asks, fingers rubbing her right bra strap.  
“Please.” She whispers, eyes closed shut. Afraid if she opens her eyes this will just be another wet dream.  
Placing a kiss to her stomach, his arms snake around her waist. Hands immediately funding the clasp to her bra. Quickly unhooking the bra, it slides off her arms and onto the floor once she moves her hands from his shoulders.

Colson curses as he sees her whole upper body bare.  
She goes to cover herself with her arms, but seeing the lust in his eyes, she puts her hands back on his shoulders.  
“Still trust me?”  
“Yes.”


End file.
